The Life And Times Of Troy Bolton
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Troy Bolton, never been popular and probably never will be. Why don't you follow him through high school. Hurt. Friendships. Bullying. Love. TROYELLA!
1. Confusion

**OMG ZANESSA HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 5 YEARS! AHHHHHHHHH! OOOH WATCH MY VIDEO ON YOUTUBE!**

**Anyways...I really wanted to get this out, my mom's annoyed with me for being on the computer to long. I've been writing and reading stories. I've gotta go to school on Monday 6th, great. NOT!**

**So that means I only have 5 days left of summer :( I'm gonna try and get as much out as I can. **

**I really hope you like this story. I have four chapters written up in a notebook, now just to get them on here. IDK how long this story will be. But anyways, here's the first chapter :D**

_Summary: Troy Bolton, never been popular and probably never will be. Why don't you follow him through high school. Hurt. Friendships. Bullying. Love_

* * *

Hi, I'm Troy Bolton and my life is like a living hell. I have parents who are never around, siblings that overcrowd me and no friends. You see, I'm a geek, a nerd, a smarty pants. That's what others call me anyway. At school I'm bullied by almost all of the popular students and believe me, there's alot of them. Even some of my siblings bully me. But you know the worst think about it? The girl I love bullies me the most.

Her name is Gabriella Montez. She's the drama leader and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had dark brown curly locks that is just past shoulder length. Her eyes are amazing, they're a chocolate brown colour and are always sparkling. I've known Gabriella nearly all of our lives. We were really good friends, until we started high school that is.

As I sat up in my seat Gabriella emerged through the doors. And yet again, late for homeroom. Something that would not go down well with Ms Darbus "Gabriella Montez, you're late, again!" Ms Darbus stated firmly.

"I know, sorry Ms Darbus. It won't happen again" She apoligised. As she walked to her seat she sent me a glare.

Halfway through homeroom I felt something hit my head. It was a crumbled up piece of paper. I picked it up and put it out straight.

**You better have my Maths homework Bolton.  
If you don't, you know whats coming your way.**

**Chad**

I gulped, I hadn't down the homework. I didn't have the time. Great.

As I walked hurriedly down the corridor, trying to avoid Chad as all costs, I bumped into Gabriella, sending her water all down her top. Her eyes went wide and I could imagine the fire that was buring up inside of her. "AH TROY! You bastard! You ruined my favorite top!" She screamed. She defiantly wasn't happy.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I..I.." I sighed, it was no use her hand has allready collided with my cheek.

"Bolton, what the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled, walking forward and making me hit my back on a locker "If you ever come close to me again I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself"

I nodded, I knew she wouldn't really do that, I just didn't wanna maker her more mad than she already was. "O..Ok, I'm...sorry"

And with that she walked away. I stood forward and felt relieved, until I felt a hand hit my back. I turned around to find...Chad "I hope you've done my homework."

I shook my head.

"What?" He spat

"I haven't don't it...I...I did..didn't have the t...time" I stuttered

Chad began hitting, kicking and punching me. And of course, being the cry baby that I am, I just sat there and cried throughout the whole thing. After a while he finally stopped hurting me and said "You'll just have to give me yours then, won't you?"

Before I could grab a hold of my bag Jason and Zeke began tipping the contents of it all over the floor. I just put my head in my hands and cried. I could hear Gabriella and Sharpay chanting in the background "Cry baby! Cry baby! Cry baby!"

"Oh my god, look Troy's all upset!" Taylor laughed, everybody in the hall laughing along with her.

When lunch time came around, I sighed. Lunch was one of the worst times of school for me. Why? Well, because that's when I get bullied the most. As I walked into the cafeteria I saw Gabriella and the other popular people laughing. I sat down at a table and began eating. I was surprised to see someone come and sit next to me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He was called Nathan, he wasn't popular either but he was Gabriella's half brother. We had always gotten on well, although he was told that he couldn't be friends with me. No one knew why.

As I looked up I saw Gabriella and Sharpay walking towards me.

"Hi Troy" Gabriella smirked, a look of pure evil taking over her face.

"H...hi" I said, looking down at the drinks in their hands.

"1..2..3" And on three both the girls squired the liquid onto my jeans "Heyy look everybody!" Sharpay exclaimed "Troy's wet himself!"

I didn't even wait to hear the reaction. I just stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. When I stopped running, I looked around. I was on the roof. As I walked over to the small wall I looked down and saw Gabriella in the car park. She was sat on the floor. Crying. She looked up at me and ran.

Five minutes later I heard a faint voice coming from behind me "Troy" She whimpered. I turned around to come face to face with Gabriella. She had tears running down her perfectly tanned cheeks. And, she had a black eye.

"What?" I asked, she whimpered at the sharpness of my voice. "You think I'm gonna be nice after all that you've done to me?"

She took a step back. "I'm sorry Troy"

"Gabriella, whats the matter?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Nathan hit me, he's supposed to be family, why would he do that to me?" She questioned

I shook my head "Why do you think?

She looked at me dead in the eyes, tears were still running down her cheeks. So, being the nice guy that I am, the guy that's deeply in love with her, I hugged her. As she cried into my shirt I rubbed her back. Sometimes she was sweet and sometimes she wasn't. I looked down at her after her heavy cried went away and just became sniffles. I continued rubbing her back, she was breathing heavily but she yawned. "I..I'm sorry" She apologised "I..I don't know why I came to your for help. I should get going. The girls will be wondering where I am."

I nodded "Okay"

"Thank you Troy" She gave me one last smile and then walked away.

When school was over I walked passed the Montez-Scott household to see Maria, Gabriella and Nathan's mom, stepping out of her car "Hi Mrs Scott" I smiled

When Gabriella's mom got re-married she changed her last name, Gabriella didn't though "Hi Troy" She greeted "How was school today?"

"It's was good thanks" I lied, school had been the same as always, terrible.

"That's good hun. But I gotta dash, better get dinner on. Natalie's coming home" She informed me. Natalie was her other daughter, Gabriella's full sister.

"Ah, see you then Mrs Scott, say hi to Nat for me"

"I will, bye Troy" She waved before stepping into the house.

When I arrived at home my eldest sister, was there. Mom and dad would be away tonight.

I slumped down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Gabriella was so lucky. She had the friends, the popularity, an amazing family annd the best lifestyle anyone could ever ask for.

"Thinking about Gabi again?" Lauren questioned, moving my legs to she could sit down next to me.

"What, no!" I fibbed, although, I knew she had seen right through it.

"Don't lie to me" She sighed. I sighed, looked around and then back at her.

"I don't know what to do, sometimes she's sweet then other times she just wants to kill me" I looked over at the door as my dad came through it.

"You still getting bullied?" He asked, sitting down on the floor.

I nodded

"I think I'm going to talk to Matsui tomorrow" He told us

"No dad, you cant. She'll get into trouble!" I exclaimed

My dad sighed and looked at me "She deserves what she gets"

I turned my head away from them, it was no use, once my dad had his mind set on something, that was that.

So, the next day, me and my dad were sat oppisite Mr Matsui in his office. I gulped as Gabriella, Sharpayand Chad stepped through the door. Chad sent me a death glare. This was just bluddy great. I was dead. After this meeting they would hunt we down like a pack of wolves and kill me. I looked over at Gabriella, she wasn't glaring, infact she wasn't even looking at me. She was trying to stop Chad from punching me. Wait...what? Was she trying to prevent me from getting hurt? Mmm..no way, she'd never do that, she hates my guts.

"Now I understand that Troy's being bullied" Mr Matsui said before turning to Gabriella "By you"

"What? I'd never bully" She lied "Right Troy?"

"Oh Gabriella" My dad sighed "Don't play the innocent one"

She looked down and didn't say anything.

"That's it you three, Saturday detention" Mr Matsui said.

Gabriella groaned, Sharpay and Chad also groaning not long after. Saturday detentions were the worst, especially if Ms Darbus was the one looking after you. You were in the school for seven hours, wasting half of your weekend.

And sure enough, when break rolled around, I got it bad. There was screaming slapping, hitting and kicking from all three of them. Every single part of my body hurt. I looked up at Gabriella, her eyes were full of hatred. She gave me one last kick before pushing her way through the crowd and running down the hallway.

I stood up and cried in pain, how could one girl kick so hard?

As I made my way to English I saw Sharpay glare at me. I walked into the room and sighed, the only other people that were in the room were Gabriella and Mr Banks. Mr Banks was my dads co-gym teacher. "Troy take a seat" He said, so, I did. "Now Troy, Gabriella hasn't beendoingvery well in Gym, at all. I've had a word with your dad and Mr Matsui and we agreed that you should be the one to tutor her"

What? No...no, no, this was not happening.

"So, will you?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah sure" I answered, what? Nooooo, Troy you idiot.

Gabriella smiled at me but it was obviously fake. "Thank you Troy"

As the end of the day came I was walking down the hallway when I got pulled into an empty classroom. "What the hell?"

"So, when are you going to tutor me?" Gabriella questioned

I sighed "Are you free today?"

"From five onwards, I have drama practise today" She answered

"Okay, come to mine at five thirty, you know where it is" And with that I made my way out of the classroom and down the hallway.

When five thirty struck the doorbell rang. I got up from my place on the couch and opened the door to see Gabriella standing there. I opened the door a little wider and she stepped inside, closing the door behind herself. "You want anything to drink?" I asked

"Um" She thought "Just water please"

"Okay"

After I got her the water we walked upto my room. "Nice room" She smiled

"Thanks" I replied, grabbing some books

"You're supposed to be tutoring me in sports, how are books gunna help?" She questioned

"They're baskatball books" I replied

"Oh" She said, looking fairly embarrassed.

I smiled, she looked even cuter when she was embarrassed, if that was possible.

And hour later we were in the garden, on my basketball court. I was currently trying to show Gabriella how to actually get the basketball in the hoop. I chuckled as she missed it. Again.

"Ugh, I can't do it!" She sighed

"Yes you can" I reassuredher "You just need a little practise" I stood behind her, grabbing her hands making sure she was holding the basketball in line with the hoop. "Bend your legs" After she did what I said she got the ball in the hoop perfectly.

"We did it!" She exclaimed

I smiled "No, you did it"

"With your help"

"Gabriella?" My mom questioned, stepping out into the garden "Would you like to stay for dinner, we're having chinese"

"Mm, yes please Lucy" Gabriella answered

When tmy mom left I turned to Gabriella "I thought you heted me"

"I do, sometimes"

"Only sometimes?" I asked

She nodded as we sat down on the grass. I looked at her right eye, it was still swollen and slightly purple from where Nathan had punched her but it was clearing up.

"You're a good guy Troy" She smiled, making me smile at her in return.

Maybe, tutoring Gabriella wouldn't be as bad as I first thought. I mean, shes nice.

When Gabriella was about to open the door I turned her around to look at me. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah" She answered "Well, goodnight Troy"

"Goodnight"

I watched her walk away, her hips swaying as she did so. I chuckled before stepping inside the house and closing the door behind me.

"Aww" My mom cooed "My lil boys in love!"

I shook my head "No I'm not mom"

"Sure"

"I'm not!" I argued, laughing

I smiled as she touched my cheek "You ok?"

"I'm fine mom" I answered, before making my way up the stairs and into my room.

I looked around, I felt an arm tug on my jean leg. It was my little brother Liam, he's two. I smiled and picked him up "Heyy buddy"

"Hi Twoy" He giggled making me chuckle "Is Gwabi coming over morrow?" He asked

"Yep" I replied

Liam clapped his hands, he seemed to really like Gabriella. "Yey!"

I smiled and put him back on his feet. Liam ran over to my bed and jumped onto it. I smiled at him then turned to the drawers. I opened up the top one and took out an old photo album. I opened it to the first page, there was a picture of Gabriella and me when we were three, we were sitting on a wall with massive smiles on our faces.

After I looked through the of the pictured I closed the book and wiped a tear away "Twoy, are you ok?" Liam asked

I looked over at him "I'm fine buddy" I answered, leaning over and hugging him.

"I love you Twoy" He told me

"I love you too buddy"

The next day I walked upto Gabriella, she had left her cardie at mine last night "Uh, you left this at my house last night"

"Don't talk to me!" She screeched, snatching the cardie and walking away.

I was so confused, what the hell was going on? I shook my head a made my way to homeroom "Mr Boltonm your late!" Ms Darbus shouted

"Sorry" I mumbled, turning around to sit at my desk but I soon found out that someone else was sitting there

"Oh, this is Alex. I said he could have your desk. You'll have to sit next to Gabriella" She told me.

I rolled my eyes before sitting in the seat next to Gabriella. She glared at me and streched her leg over to kick mine. I ignored her. And thats what I did for the rest of the day.

Later, I opened my front door to a fist coming at me. I ducked down "Nathan? What the hell?"

"You tutor my sister then you never talk to her again! Do you hear me?" He shouted

I nodded them watched him walk away. What was with him? What had she told him?

* * *

**OMG! That has to be one of the longest chapters I've written.**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**


	2. Everything's Fine, Right?

_Summary: Troy Bolton, never been popular and probably never will be. Why don't you follow him through high school. Hurt. Friendships. Bullying. Love_

* * *

The next day was Friday, as I clumsily made my way to Gabriella. "Ugh, watch where you're going bastard!" She shouted, kicking me in the leg before walking away.

When a sat down at my 'new' desk, I slumped my head down onto it "I hate my life"

Gabriella came and sat at her desk "I hated my life once to you know"

I looked up "When?"

"When we fell out" She replied "Although, I got over it, so whatever's gone on in your life you'll get over it too"

"It's not that easy Gabriella, because it' still going on" I told her

She rolled her eyes "I guess you don't want my help then"

"Why would you help me?" I asked

"I'm not going to now" She replied, looking away

After homeroom I was punched, kicked and laughed at by most of the popular people. I was late for all of my classes up to lunch and I got Saturday detention.

As I walked to the cafeteria I caught Gabriella and Matt Dabbs making out against some lockers. If only I was Matt. I caught Sharpay looking at me, she was defiantly going to do something to embarrass me. A smirk played on her face as the new guy Alex, walked through the door. I rolled my eyes. I took my seat and watched Gabriella walk through the doors, she was shaking her head and Matt was trying to talk to her "Gabi, please" Matt pleaded "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you"

"Now you shouldn't have! You know how I feel about things like that!" She screamed "I want to kiss someone I love and who loves me back!"

"I'm sorry" He apologised

"Just leave me alone"

The cafeteria had gone quiet, everyone thought Gabriella had a thing for Matt, obviously not. I shook my head once again and began to eat.

Later that day I was sat on my bed when I heard a knock on the door "Come in"

"Um, hi" Gabriella greeted

"Hi" I sighed, standing up and walked towards her.

She looked up at me, tears brimming her eyes. "I..I" And then she broke into tears

"Whats wrong?" I questioned, taking her hands in my bigger ones.

"Matt..he...he tried to rape me" She cried

"Who stopped him?" I asked, bringing her into my arms.

"Chad..but...I...I was r..really s...scared Troy" She told me, crying into my shirt.

I looked down at her and suddenly pulled away "I..I think you should go home"

"But.."

"Just go!" I ordered

She looked at me and walked out the door.

Half and an hour later I walked into the kitchen to see that Gabriella was still there and she was talking with my dad "Why are you still here?"

"Troy, don't be so rude!" My dad said

"I told her to go" I replied

"Yeah, and I told her not to" My mom answered, walking into the room

"Look Troy, I'm sorry" Gabriella apologised

I looked at her "I thought you'd changed, I thought you were nice again"

"I...I" She stopped

"Just go home Gabriella. I'm not tutoring you today. Oh and Nathan said he only wants me talking to you when I'm tutoring you" I told her.

"He don't care. Who in hell cares what Nathan says anyways?" She questioned "Coz I don't? He's not my dad"

"What about Lucas? Nathan will tell him, Lucas is your full brother, he'll care. Plus what about school? You're horrible there." I replied "You care way to much about your reputation"

"I have to for now" She sighed "But, all the bullying, it'll stop someday, I promise"

"Okay" And with that said, we hugged.

An hour later we were in the garden having a break from the bestball we were playing. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" I asked

"Not much, we've got detention tomorrow" She answered "How 'bout you?"

"Nothing" I sighed "Detention, other than that I'll probably just hang out with Lauren"

"You know, I've got these friends from England coming to stay on Sunday, you wanna come and meet them?" She asked

"Uhh...I don't know" I said

She smiled "Sharpay and all that lot won't be there"

I laughed "Alright then"

When Sunday came around I soon found myself standing outside the Montez-Scott household waiting for the door to be opened" Heyy Troy!" Gabriella greeted, letting me into the house

"Hi" I smiled

"Guys this is Troy, Troy this is Will, Lotte, Liv and Adam" Gabriella introduced us.

"Hi"

"Hi dude" Adam said

Will, Lotte, Liv and Adam were really nice but I couple of hours later I had to go. "I really better be off"

"Oh ok" Gabriella smiled "I''l walk you to the door"

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yep, bye Troy" She waved

"Bye"

When I arrived at hom I said hi to my parents and walked into the backgarden wand picked up Liam "Twoy!" He screamed

"Heyy lil man" I greeted "You okay?"

He gave me two thumbs ip and nodded.

"Good" I put him down and ran over to the tree house. I climbed up the ladder and walked inside. I let myself slide down the wall. Soon sighing and running a hand through my hair.

The next day I got out from my truck and walked into school. As I walked in I was laughed at, hit and kicked. When I stumbled to my locker I opened it and took out the things I needed. That was when I broke down in tears "Troy's crying!" Gabriella exclaimed, laughing.

I looked up at her, she was smirking and laughing, she said something to Chad and he nodded. he grabbed a massive rope and soon enough I was covered in bright red paint. Everybody in the hallway was laughing even harder than before.

"YO EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" Nathan screamed.

Everything went quiet, people were just giving him weird faces. And then, once agian, everybody erruptedin laughter. He shook his head and walked over to me "I'm sorry man"

I smiled up at him" It's not your fault man"

That day, I was covered in paint, embarrassed, kicked, laughed at and upset. But it was that same day that I had a flasback.

_Flashback_

_"Hi Twoy!" A three year old Gabriella giggled, walking into my back yard with her parents and her siblings_

_"Gabi!" I exclaimed, running over and hugging her._

_Gabriela giggled again "Hi"_

_"Lets go play!" I said_

_"Yeah!" She agreed_

_..._

_"Twoy, can I be a pwincess?" Gabriella asked_

_"Yep!" I answered, putting my cape on "And I'm gonna be superman!"_

_"Superman stinks" Gabriella moaned_

_"No he doesn't!" I argued_

_"Yes he does!" Gabriella smiled before running away._

_"Hey!" I shouted before running after her. "Ha, got ya!"_

_"Thats not fair!" She crossed her arms. "You're faster than me"_

_"Well I can't help that" I told her, reaching over and giving her a hug which she gladly excepted_

_End of Flashback_

When I arrived at home Gabriella was already there and she was playing with Liam and he was laughing. Really loudly. She looked up at me" Hi Troy"

"Hi" I sighed

"Look Troy, I'm sorry about today but, I told you on Friday. It'll stop someday"

I nodded and out my bag down on the kitchen counter. "You ready to play some tennis?"

"Yeah!"

When we arrived at the tennis court we got the things we needed and started a game.

I served the ball she she just let it pass by her. "Gabriella, your supposed to hit the ball"

"Oh!"

After a while Gabriella finally got the hang of tennis and was doing really well. "That's it, you're doing great Brie!"

"Brie?" She questioned, catching the ball in her hand.

"Oh umm...It's alright to call you that, right?" I asked

She smiled up at me "I love it and yeah, it's fine"

As I walked around the net we were silent. When I reacher her she looked up at me. I was just about to say something when I was interupted "Gabi!"

"Oh, hi Shar" Brie greeted

Sharpay looked up at me "You can go home noe Bolton"

"Shar, he doesn't have to..." Gabriella said

Sharpay laughed "You don't seriously want to hang out with him do you?"

Gabriella sighed and looked up at me "No way, he's a loser"

And that was when I left. I should never have trusted her.

When I arrived at home I founf Nathan talking to Lauren. "Heyy guys"

"Hi dude" Nathan smiled. What the hell was wrong with him? One day he was being horrible and the next he was acting as if nothing had ever happened. I swear, him and Gabriella are more alike than I first thought.

"Hi bro" Lauren giggled "How did tennis go with Gabi?"

I sighed and sat down "Fine, until Sharpay showed up"

"Ugh, I hate her, she's all about herself" Nathan said

"Yeah" I agreed "I don't know why she's friends with her"

"You can't help who you're friends with" Lauren told us, truthfully.

"I know" I sighed

A couple of hours later, me, Lauren, Mom, Dad and Liam were sat down for dinner.

"So how did Gabriella do at tennis?" Mom asked

"She was really getting the hang of it." I answered

"That's good, what sport are you gonna do next time?" Dad questioned

"Uh, either volleyball or I'll take her down to Lava Springs and teach her golf" I replied, stuffing a chip into my mouth.

"Oh, you should do golf!" Lauren exclaimed "Thats a good way to get closer to her"

I shook my head "I don't like her!" I lied

"You totally do." Lauren smiled

"I DO NOT!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"Okay kids, that's enough" Dad ordered

"Sorry." We mumbled

When I finished dinner I put the dished in the the dishwasher and walked up to my bedroom. I looked down at my phone as it rang.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi dude!" Nathan exclaimed_

_"Oh heyy man"I greeted "Whats up?"_

_"Well, our parents are going to some sorta weddingand we're having a party Friday, ya know, no parents. You in?" He asked_

_I sighed "I dunno man"_

_"C'mon, it'll be good"_

_"Mmm, okay"_

_"Cool, I'll cya tomorrow!"_

I sighed and closed my phone, this was gonna be difficult.

The next day I walked into school to see, well, no one there. As I walked down the hallway I could hear screaming. I walked into the next hallway to see Gabriella and Sharpay fighting, something they NEVER did.

"You like him!" Sharpay screamed.

"No, I do not! You're just being a bitch!" Gabriella yelled

"You're the bitch!" Sharpay screeched, pulling at Gabriella's hair.

"Look girls..."

"SHUT UP CHAD!" Both girls screamd, pushing Chad backwards.

And soon enough they were in a proper fight. Hair was being pulled, they were slapping, kicking, hitting and Sharpay knocked Gabriella to the floor.

"GIRLS!" My dad yelled and they stopped "MY OFFICE, NOW!" His angry voice boomed through the hallway.

Later I found out that Sharpay eas supsended for a week and Gabriella got a week worth of detention.

I didn't get bothered much that day, everybody was to busy talking about Gabriella and Sharpay's fight. Which means I was happy, enough.

When Gabriella came over that night she seemed distant, she wasn't talking very much and that was strange for her "Sre you okay?" I asked

"Yeah" She whispered

"I'm coming to the party Friday, Nathan talked me into it" I chuckled

She smiled slightly "Cool, so what sport are we doing today?"

"I was thinking about golf..."

After twenty minutes we arrived at Lava Springs. We were walking to the gold court, we were completely silent, but we were comfortable.

I looked down at her, she seemd so at ease holding my hand, wait what? I caught her looking down at her hands, she didn't pull away, she just smiled. She looked up at me, she was so cute, they way her nose twitched and the way she would bite her bottom lip. "Troy, are you okay?" She asked

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled

"Good" She said softly

Gabriella seemed to get what she had to do and like Lauren said, we were getting closer. Her giggle was hypnotizing, if it was the only thing I could ever hear I would be happy. She's so beautiful. "Am I doing it right?" Brie questioned

"Your doing great, you just need to bend a little"

I stood behind her and put my hands over hers. After her legs were slightly bent, we swung the gold club.

"We did it!" She exclaimed

I smiled and hugged her. When we pulled away her eyes were shining as she looked up at me "You know, you really are a great guy Troy"

"You've said" I chuckled "But you're a great girl too"

"I wish we never fell out" She commente

"Me too" I sighed

"We were really good friends, wern't we?"

I nodded "Yep"

"I've missed you" She told me, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry" I wiped away her tears. Maybe this was it, maybe she had changed, for good and everything would be great.

I didn't know how wrong I was.

* * *

**Ooh, what did you think of this chap? Please review!**

**BTW check out ILoveHSMGirl on youtube. She is truely amazing! She has some really great stories on there too. You're awesome hun!**


	3. The dream

_Summary: Troy Bolton, never been popular and probably never will be. Why don't you follow him through high school. Hurt. Friendships. Bullying. Love_

**Here's the next chap! I'm so sorry it's out late but school started for me again on Monday and I've had loads of homework :( And no, I'm not just stopping writing this story. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

The next day was Wednesday just two more days until the party. As I stepped out of bed I yawned, I walked over to my en suite. I threw off my boxers, turned on the shower and stepped in. After I washed, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into my room. I picked out some clean underwear, a white wife beater and some baggy, light blue jeans. After I was dressed I made sure my hair looked at least okay and ran downstairs. "Morning ma" I greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Morning" Mom smiled, putting my lunch in a brown bag and handing it to me so I could put it in my bag.

After I put my lunch away I sat down and poured some cereal and milk into a bowl. "Where's the others?" I questioned, wondering where the rest of my family was.

"They're still in bed" She laughed "Your dad isn't going in today, he's not going in today, he's not feeling to well"

"Oh, okay" I sighed

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mom asked

"Nothing mom" I smiled, putting my bowl in the dishwasher.

"You know you can talk to me about everything right?" Mom questioned

I nodded..."I better get to school" I told her "Bye guys!"

I heard a bunch of grunts and groans as I left the house. I unlocked my truck and jumped inside. As I was driving along the road I saw Maria and Gabriella's dad, Mark, arguing. Gabriella was extremely close to her dad, she was a complete daddies girl. I shook my head, they had been arguing a lot recently and it was becoming really tough on Gabriella.

As I pulled into the school parking lot I saw Gabriella with all the other popular kids. I heard Chad yell "Look, Bolton's here!" Was he happy to see me? No. "Lets go beat the shit out of him"

I groaned as I stepped out of my truck, locking it behind me. I tried to walked past them but I didn't do well. Not well at all. "Where do you think you're going, Bolton?" Her voice was sharp, Gabriella, she hadn't changed at all.

As they were all making fun of me I felt my belt brake, then I felt a tug on my jeans, causing them to fall down. Everyone in the parking lot was laughing. I turned around to see who did it, I saw Zeke. I looked down and fell to the ground.

Once everyone was inside I stood up, pulled up my jeans and just about managed to fix my belt. When I walked into the hallways however, everyone burst out laughing again. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I looked around and ran down the hallway

I didn't know where I was going, there were numerous teachers trying to stop me but I just budged past them.

A while later I was still running. I didn't know the time or where in hell I was. I had run out of the school a while ago and was currently wishing I hadn't done so.

I stopped at a beach, I hadn't seen it before but it was nice. There were a few couples walking along but apart from that, it was pretty peaceful. I started to walk along the sand, the gentle breeze flowing through my sandy brown mop of hair.

A few hours later I could hear faint calls of my name. I was still at the beach and was sat on a rock. "Troy!"

I looked up and saw...Chad? "What do you want?" I questioned

"We were all so worried!" He exclaimed, sitting down next to me.

"As if" I chuckled

I heard him sigh "We were, Gabi, she was really worried. Oh and she's forgiven Shar"

I smiled. Was I having a conversation with Chad Danforth? Well, yes. "I don't know why"

"Nah, me either" Chad replied "Sharpay's a bitch"

I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Ya know, you're not a bad guy Troy" Chad told me

"Thanks?"

He laughing, patting me on the back "Don't let anything I say offend you coz I don't like offending people"

"Kay" I grinned

We looked up when we heard a faint voice "Guys?"

"Heyy Gabster" Chad greeted as Gabriella sat down in front of us.

"Heyy" I smiled.

"You okay?" She questioned

I nodded "Yeah"

"I haven't been here since I was twelve" She giggled

"Yeah, I remember that day" Chad smiled "It was just you, me and and our parents. We got the whole beach to ourselves"

Gabriella nodded "You buried me in the sand and only the life guard managed to get me out"

Chad and I laughed "I didn't realise I buried you so far down"

Gabriella shook her head and muttered "Stupid boy"

"What did you say?" He asked

"Oh, nothing" Brie lied

"So, when's Lucas coming back?" I asked

"Umm, next Monday"

I nodded "Cool"

"I think we should get back" Chad said

"Yeah, you guys need a ride?" Gabriella questioned

We both looked at her and nodded.

When we arrived at Gabriella's car she unlocked it and we all jumped in.

After about half an hour we arrived back at Gabriella's, it was already two thirty so there wasn't much point in going back to school.

"Guys what are you doing here this early?" Mark asked

"I'll tell you later" Brie answered "Where's mom?"

Natalie was into the room "She left us"

Brie just rolled her eyes.

"You alright?" I asked

"Yeah, I knew it was going to happen anyways" She replied "Where's she gone?"

Mark shook his head "I don't know, she just packed her bags and left"

We all sighed and slumped down on the couches at once.

An hour later Chad said he had to go so we said goodbye and he left.

"You know, I think mom was cheating on dad" Brie whispered to me and Nat when Mark wasn't in the room.

Natalie nodded "Yeah me too. She's been working later hours and she's been coming home looking totally different than she did when she left for work"

When i got home later that day it was five 'o' clock. "Troy where the hell have you been?" My mom asked "The school said you just ran out"

"I was at a beach for a couple of hours then I went to Gabriella's with her and Chad. It was two thirty so there wasn't any point in going back to school" I explained

Mom nodded "I'm glad you're okay"

I chuckled "Of course I am mom"

Mom shook her head "I was worried about my blue eyed baby"

I smiled and we walked into the family room "Twoy!"

I smiled and picked up Liam "Heyy budds"

"Look!" He exclaimed, holding up football cards.

"Wow!" I smiled "Where did you get those?"

"Mommy got them fwor me" Liam answered

"Well, arn't you a lucky boy?" I said

He nodded and I put him down. As I watched him run off I settled myself on the couch.

"Heyy bro" Lauren greeted, sitting down next to me.

"Hi" I smiled

Later that day I was walking along in the park when I saw Gabriella and Chad sitting on a bench talking. So, I decided to go over to them. There were a few others wit them but that would be fine, right? "Heyy!"

Gabriella looked up at me "What the hell do you want Bolton?" She spat

"But, I...I though things were o..okay now" I told her

They all laughed "As if we'd be friends with you, we were acting. And I've gotta say, we're very good at it"

Chad nodded "Now, why don't we teach him a lesson?"

They started hitting, kicking and punching me.

When they were done Gabriella said "You didn't think we were actually friends did you?"

I looked down and cried.

Five minutes later I looked up, they had walked away, I couldn't see them but I could still hear their faint laughter. "Troy, are you okay?" Nathan questioned, walking up to me.

I shrugged "I don't know man. One minute they're nice then the next their not"

Nathan sat down beside me on the grass. "Gabs can be like that. I mean it'll probably get worse wit mom gone. I don't know why though. I haven't got any full family left in the house.

"Sorry about that man"

"I'll live" He chuckled "I'm pretty close to Mark anyways, he's a cool guy"

"Well that's goog" I replied, I wasn't crying to heavily now

He nodded "Look man, I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I heard that you liked her and I guess I was just bring the protective brother."

"Ity's okay dude" I put a hand on his shoulder "Anyways, I best be off, I'll see ya tomorrow"

"Okay, bye" And with that I stood and walked away from him.

When I arrived at home I ate dinner, watched some t.v and went to bed.

It was harder to get to sleep than I thought it would be.

I tried counting sheep. That didn't work. I tried playing some video games. Nope. After trying out many more way of trying to get to sleep I turned on my laptop and sighed onto facebook. There were twelve people online, Gabriella being one of them. So, I decided to talk.

_Troy: Hi_

_Gabriella: Heyy_

_Troy: You okay?_

_Gabriella: Yep, you?_

_Troy: Yeah, thanks_

_Gabriella: Why u one so l8?_

_Troy: Couldn't sleep_

_Gabriella: Me either, I gotta go, mom doesn't want me on the computer. Cya_

_Troy: Bye_

_Gabriella is now offline_

I sighed and turned of my laptop. When I had closed the lid I climbed back into bed. After about half and hour I finallt fell asleep.

Dream

_I was walking through the school doors, no one was laughing at me. Everyone was pretty quiet. As I walked deeper into the hallway I saw Gabriella walking towards me. A massive smile waas plastered on her face. "Heyy baby!" She greeted, wrapping her arms around me neck._

_"Heyy beautiful" I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist "How was your weekend?"_

_"It was okay, I missed you though" She smiled, standing on her tip toes and giving my lips a peck._

_"Is that all I get?" I groaned "One simple little peck"_

_Gabriella giggled and we both kissed. Sparks once again flew. When we needed air we pulled away. "I love you Wildcat"_

_"I love you too...sexy"_

End of dream

I looked around my room and at the clock, it read 6:00am. I sighed and got out of bed, it would be the party tonight. Yippee!


	4. The party

_Summary: Troy Bolton, never been popular and probably never will be. Why don't you follow him through high school. Hurt. Friendships. Bullying. Love_

**Sorry this is late! I have had sooo much homework. School's been totally manic and I just haven't had time to update. So here it is.**

* * *

As I walked down the stairs that morning, in my white t-shirt with a red and white checkered shirt over the top with baggy blue jeans and white vans "Morning bro" Lauren greeted

I smiled and kissed Lauren's and Mom's cheeks "Morning"

Lauren and I sat down at the table, we both had pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs for breakfast. I looked up as some of my other siblings walked into the room. I know, I haven't talked about them. For some reason they haven't been around. By the way, Lauren's the eldest out of all of us.

Then there's Jake, he's eighteen. He's popular and school and he's on the basketball team. He has the famous blue eyes that all us Bolton boys have and he has dark (ish) brown hair.

Next there's the twins, they're seventeen. Their names are Stephanie and Tammy. They're in the drama club with Gabriella. They both have blue eyes and blonde hair. Honistly, they are very much alike.

Then there's me, who you know alot about.

Tommy would be next, he'd been thirteen now. You see, two years ago he went missing. He was staying with our grandparents in England and one day he was hanging out with friends. He went to get them all a drink from the nearest store bu...he never re-appeared. We don't really talk about that much.

And last but not least there's Liam, whom you've met. He's the only one of us that hasn't met Tommy.

Also there's my mom and dad. My mom, Lucille, has brown eyes and dark brown hair. She's a stay at home mom and we all really love her.

My dad, Jack, is the school's gym teacher. He had brown hair and these famous blue eyes. He is one of the most coolest dads ever. He is really down to earth and he understands everything.

I guess I have a pretty good family. Well, apart from the fact that Jake, Tammy and Steph make fun of me at school. But at home we're a realy good family, there's never mych fighting.

"Right, Troy, Jake, Steph, Tammy get to school...you too Jack" My ordered

"Bye mom!" We yelled

"Bye love" Dad, waved after kissing her forehead.

When I got to school Sharpay and Taylor ran up to my truck "Heyy Troy!"

"Um, hi" I faked and smile before stepping out from my truck and locking it.

Sharpay smiled up at me "We know you like Gabi and um...we think she likes you too"

"Really?" I questioned as the girls led me to the auditorium.

"Yep" Taylor answered "You see, we've been watching you two very closely, and you seem to be getting on pretty well, outside of school anyways"

"You've been watching us?" I asked

"It's for your own good" Sharpay explained

"How?"

"Well, no guy has really treated Gabriella with the...respect she needs, and you'd be the right guy for her!" Taylor replied "We had to watch you guys just in case" I saws to look on Taylor's face.

I sighed "I dont wanna set anything up against her"

Sharpay rolled her eyes "She's my best fried, we're not going to set anything up against her"

I smiled, happily.

"We just need to make you a bit more of a..." Taylor stopped to think "A bad boy"

Later that day I was walking down the hallway, people were stood still, mouths wide open. I had spiked hair, a leather jacket, sunglasses and Sharpay and Taylor were stood on either side of me. Everybody's attention was turned when a sneeze could be heard.

"Gabi?" Sharpay questioned "I didn't think you were coming in today"

"I got bored" And that was when she looked at me "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

Taylor smiled "We fixed him to your taste"

"To my taste?" Gabriella sighed "HE LOOKS LIKE AN IDIOT!"

Geez Louise, no need to shout!" Sharpay exclaimed

Gabriella grabbed the sunglasses that were covering my eyes and took them off "Believe me, you looked better before. And..I was sorta starting to like you"

"Really?"

"Uh huh" She answered "But if you think you have to change to get me to like you you're wrong"

"Brie, I'm sorry" I started "I.."

"Honistly I don't care Troy, I..I'll see you at the party" And with that, she sneezed and walked away

Later that day I arrived at the Montez-Scott household. It was eight pm and the party was already in full swing/ I stepped through the door and was greeted my Nathan "Heyy man!"

"Heyy" I greeted, he held out a beer bottle which In excepted.

I took a long drink from it. I looked towards the stairs to see Gabriella walked down them. She was wearing a pink, mid-thigh dress which was ruffled from the hip down, some white high heels and some pink and white bangles. She looked beautiful. Boy's were trying to get her attention but she just ignored them and walked right up to me "Come dance!"

I took her hand and she led me to the dancefloor. "Why do you want _me _to dance with you?" I asked

"I've always had a thing for you Bolton" She replied, grinding her hips against mine

I smiled and took a swig from my second bottle "I've always had a thing for you too"

"You're so hot" She giggled, emptying her bottle of beer.

I put my hands on her hips "And you're to sexy for your on good"

I heard her giggled again, her giggled.. so contagious. I looked down at her and brushed some hair away from her face.

"Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed, running upto us

"Heyy Shar" Brie greeted as we stopped dancing.

"Heyy people!" Chad shouted over the loud music

A while later we were sitting down the a couch when Brie stood up, held out her ahnd and said "Come on"

I took her hand and stood up "Where are we going?"

She smiled "You'll see"

She took my up two flights of stairs and into a room with a door marked, 'Gabi's Room.'

We sat down on her bed ans started to talk "Nice room"

"Thanks" She giggled, getting closer to me.

"Gabriella" I began "What are you doing?"

"Shh," She looked me in the eyes and I looked back in was happening?

We were both quiet. We started leaning in. Then, our lips met. I cloesd my eyes, so many thoughts were running through my head. The kiss ended. We opened our eyes, Brie bit her bottom lip.

I lent in again and kissed her. I was longer than our first kiss. When we needed air we pulled away "Wow"

Gabriella giggled "I think we better get back"

I nodded "Yeah, everyone will be wondering where we got to"

When we found everyone we walked over to them.

"Ooh, where have you two been?" Sharpay questioned, wiggling her eyebrows

"I smirked "No where"

"Bolton, I ,ay not know you all that well but I know that was a lie" Taylor said, crossing her arsm over her chest.

He doesn't have to tell you, in fact neither do I" Brie stated as a matter of factly.

"Yeah!" I agreed "Anyways, why are you guys being so..nice to me?"

Sharpay frowned "We're not going to tell you, not now anyways"

I didn't say anything, I didn't wanna make her angry. I just nodded.

Brie suddenly squeeked "I love this song!" She grabbed my hands and once again led me to the dance floor.

As we danced to teenage dreams by Katy Perry I felt Gabriella put her hands around my neck and pull herself closer to me. I smiled and put my hands on her hips.

Gabriella giggled when American Boy by Estelle came on. She started to sing along "Take me on a trip I'd like to got someday.."

We danced to a couple more songs before we were split apart. There wwere some people from other schools, I don't know who tthe hell they were but I still danced with them.

There were some pretty sexy girls at that party. I danced with alot of them. I don't know where Gabriella got to, probably off somewhere having drunk sex. I chucked at the thought beofre hiccuping. I was so drunk.

I was making out with a girl named Heather when I heard some sniffles. We broke apart "Troy?" The gril cried "Didn't that kiss mean anything to you?"

I was about to say something but she ran before I could. I called after her "Gabriella!"

* * *

**Ooh, what do you think will happen next?**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Please review! :)**

**Luv ya.**

**Zanessafan4eva14 xxx**


	5. A Crazy Weekend

**_Summary: Troy Bolton, never been popular and probably never will be. Why don't you follow him through high school. Hurt. Friendships. Bullying. Love_**

_Okay so before I start I wanted to say some thank you's._

_ILoveHsmGirl: This is your youtube name, I don't think you fave fanfic do you? Not that I've heard of anyways. But you are amazing, you've commented on all of the chapers of this story so far and you comment on my youtube videos. You're a great friend hun!_

_MissIndependantlyPerfect: You are awesome! You comment on alot of my stories and you leave me really sweet reviews. Thank you!_

_Bluebell140: That you for reviewing on this story and my others. You always leave great reviews. So thank you :)_

_HSMlover: Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you like this story!_

_Clembo29: Thank you for the review. You've only reviewed on chapter two of this story. Do you still like it? I hope so!_

_bubzchoc: Cool name :) Thank you for the reviews._

_Also thanks to FruitloopXD14, Younmckee1, telitubbiees and Anonymous14._

_And thanks to anyone else who has EVER commented on my stories. Your the reason I get up in the morning, well that and school. I don't get as many reviews as some people but I'm happy I get any at all. So please keep reviewing. It means SO much!_

_Sorry I'm not updating so often but I've been so busy with school and stuff. I hope you like this chap!_

_

* * *

_

I was running after Gabriella, currently we were running down the streets. She stopped in the middle of the road. "Don't come any closer" She yelled. I could see Sharpay and Chad running towards us.

I was about to go closer to her. "Troy! She means it, don't!" Sharpay yelled

I stood where I was, I watched her stand there. She looked so, vulnerable. I could see a car approaching.

As the car came closer to her she started breathing harder. We were just stood there, staring at each other. The car started to get faster. She just stood there. No tears, no sign of fear. She didn't look like Gabriella, although, it was. It was her, the girl I was in love with, standing there, in the middle of the road. She didn't move, she just blinked. The car got closer and closer. No head lights on, nothing, they probably couldn't even see her. I felt like screaming, I couldn't, I tried but nothing came out. The car hit her and in the blink of an eye it disappeared. She was just laying there, still, eyes closed and no sign of breathing.

I woke up in a chair, my family and Gabriella's around me. Her friends rushed through the door. "Is she okay?" Taylor asked

"I don't know" I coughed, taking a sip of the tea that had been sat on the table in front of me.

"This is all your fault Bolton" Lucas shouted, if you don't remember, he's Gabriella's older brother.

"Lucas, just come and sit down" Mark ordered, yawning.

Lucas sat down next to Mark after glaring at me.

A doctor came into the waiting room. "Is anyone here for Gabriella Montez?"

We all stood up "Is she okay?" Chad asked

The doctor nodded "She'll be fine" He told us "Although she does have a few broken bones, but they'll heel with time"

"Thank you doctor" Mark smiled

When we arrived at Gabriella's room my heart stopped, she looked so pale. She didn't look at her family or friends. She looked straight at me, "Get him out of here"

Taylor's head snapped up "I thought you liked him"

"Get him out!" She ordered

"I think you better go" Chad sighed

I nodded and walked out of the room. As I walked down the hospital corridors I felt a tear escape my eye. I quickly wiped it away. I walked out of the hospital doors. Why was she acting like that? I thought things were going to be okay. Why did I have to be so stupid?

I arrived at home at 3am. I walked into my room and saw a peice of paper sitting on my bed.

_'I love you Bolton'_

I dropped the note, was someone playing a trick on me? Who would love me?

I looked around, hating everything I saw. I pushed off everything that was on my worktops. I ripped all my pictured and pushed over my desk. I slid down the wall and slid a hand through my hair. I could hear my name being called. "Troy?" Lauren walked into my room.

"Oh my god, Troy whats wrong?"

"I love her" I cried

"Who?" She asked

"Gabriella" I growled.

She sighed and hugged me "It's gonna be okay"

"How do you know?" I questioned

"I just do Troy" She rested her head on my shoulder.

I managed to fall asleep, after tidying my room that is. When I woke up I had the biggest hangover. I walked downstairs, into the kitchen and opened the medicine cupboard. I took out the advil and swallowed down two of the pills. I took a long chug of water and sat down. I looked down at my cell when it rang. _'I wanna be a billionare so freaking bad'_

"Hellow?" There was no answer but I could hear some heavy breathing "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, I love you" And then the line when dead.

I put my cell down on the table in front of me, confused. I sighed and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I found Chad smiling weirdly at me "Uhh...hi?"

"Hi!" He greeted

"How did you get in here?" I asked

"Lauren let me in" Chad replied

I nodded "Whats up?"

"Just wanted to tall you to stay away from us" Chad said

"What, why?"

"Just because" He spat.

He walked out of the house. My mouth was slightly open, what was happening?

I stood up, only to fall straight back over. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I picked up the remote for the television that was in the kitchen but dropped it. I groaned, waling into the family room and sitting down. I groaned and let my back hit the cushions. I felt so useless, not at all loved. Not at the slightest. I bit my lip and fell back asleep.

I woke up at 3 pm. There wasn't anybody home. I stood up at walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and jumped into the shower. I rubbed my face as I felt the hot water trickle down my back. After I washed I turned off the taps, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room. I picked out a red and blue checkered shirt and some baggy jeans. I left the buttons of the shirt undone. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and walked downstairs and out the front door.

I wasn't sure where I was headed but I soon found myself outside the Montez household. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door was soon opened my Gabriella. She didn't look to happy and she was on crutches. "I don't wanna shee you Troy"

"I know" I sighed "But Gabriella please, you need to hear me out"

"I don't wanna hear anything you have to say" She replied, about to close the door.

"I put my foot in the way" Please

She sighed and let me inside "Fiev minutes"

I nodded and we sat down on one of the couches in the living room "Look, I'm really sorry"

"Troy, you kissed me then I caught you makin gout with some over girl!" She yelled "I dont think sorry Is gonns cut it"

"I know, I..I really like you Gabriella" I told her

"Just..just get out" She sighed

"But..."

"Get out Troy!"

I nodded at left.

The next day was Sunday. I was walking down the streets on Albuquerque with Lauren when we heard a scream. We ran into the park and saw a group of college boys surroundin g someone. Although, we couldn't see who it was. The person screamed again.

"We ran over to them to see that they were surrounding Gabriella "Heyy back off!" I shouted.

They all looked at me, lauged and walked away. "Troy! I told you to stay away from me!" Gabriella screamed before hopping away on her crutches.

Lauren put her hand on my shoulder. "She'll come around, eventually"

"I hope so" I sighed.

Alot happened that weekend. There was Gabriella getting run over. I nearly told her I loved her, she fell down the stairs and hurt herself even more. Then to top things off I got into a fight with my cousin. It was a great weeked really wasn't it? Although I've been having alot of flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_"Troy!" The little girl giggled_

_"Gabs!" I smiled "Lets play truth or dare"_

_"Okay! Truth or dare?" She asked_

_"Umm dare, I'm not a chicken!" I stated proudly_

_"I dare you to...kiss me!" She giggled_

_"Umm...okay" I lent in_

_"Ew!" She ran off_

_"Heyy!"_

_End of flashback_

I have a lot of amazing memories with Gabriella. Like this one...

_Flashback_

_"Hi Troy" A six year old Gabriella smiled_

_"Heyy Gabi!" I exclaimed, hugging her_

_Gabriella giggled "I missed you when I was in England!"_

_"I missed you too." I said_

_"Arn't they just the cutest!" I heard my mom say_

_"Yeah, we are!" I smiled proudly, grabbing Gabriella's hand "And we're going to get married one day!"_

_"Oh, really?" Dad asked_

_"Yep!"_

_End of flashback_

I smiled, because I knew, I truly missed her.


	6. A Talk With Gabriella

_Okay before I start I wanna say sorry this is out sooooo late. School's been manic and I've had some family problems. But, everythings okay now, well I hope so._

_Anyways I wanna say some thank yous._

_ILoveHSMGurl: Hunny you are amazing. I am so glad you like this story and my youtube ones. You are a true friend!_

_Bluebell140: I think you'll see from this chapter that she does :) So glad you like this story_

_MissIndependaentlyPerfect: I'm glad you like this story. You comment on a lot of my stories, thank you!_

_Hsmlover: Thank you soooo much! I'm glad you like it._

_bubzchoc: Thank you :)_

_Anyways peeps I hope you like this chappi!_

* * *

The school hallway seemed different on Monday morning. Everyone was wondering where Gabriella was. I thought they would have heard by now, word normally goes round pretty quickly with Sharpay around. Although, it seemed that she hadn't said anything. She was here, at school, but she hadn't sad anything about Gabriella. She looked at me and sent me an apologetic look. I just shook my head and looked away. At this point in time I just wanted to die. I wanted to lie down, go to sleep and never wake up, would that heal the pain? Probably not, but I would be a lot better off. I looked at the people around me, they were all looking at me. They were probably wondering why I was just standing there. I took a deep breath and continued to walk down the hallway.

I bumped into someone "Sorry" I sighed, getting back to my feet.

"It's alright dude" I looked at the person, it was Chad "I've been bumping into people alot lately"

I smiled softly "Yeah, it's all a bit hard to take in"

"Especially for you, I mean she told you she never wanted to see you again" Chad sighed as we started to walk down the hallway.

"I saw her yesterday" I told him "Although, she told me to leave her alone. How is she?"

Chad looked at me apologetically. "She's okay. She'll be back at school on Wednesday"

I nodded, hoping she would, at some point, forgive me. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

He sent me a reassuring look "She will, eventually"

When I got out of English later that day, I walked to the library. I had a free period. I did some homework and then I got a text

_Can u come over after skool?_

_Gabs_

I sighed and started at one of the computers, why did she want to see me? Yesterday she was telling me to leave her alone. Now, she wants to see me? I thought of what I could text back. Should I say yes? Wait, since when did she have my mobile number?

_Okay, I'll cya then._

_Troy_

I put my cell on the table in front of me and looked back at the computer. Not being able to think anymore, I turned it off. As I walked out of the library I saw Taylor, she was sitting on a bench, alone. When she saw me she motioned me over.

I walked over to her and sat down "Hi"

"Heyy, look Troy, I'm sorry about trying to change your look the other day" She apoligised

"Nah, it's alright, It was kinda fun" I chuckled

She looked at me "You really think so?"

I nodded

After school I was walking to Gabriella's. And truth be told, I was nervous. What was she going to say? How was she going to act?

I pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head and rung the doorbell. It opened, there she was. Gabriella. "Hi, come in"

She led me to the family room and we sat down "So, what's up?" I asked

"Look, I sorry about way I said the other day" She told me "I shouldn't have acted like that. I...I'm sorry for everything I've ever down to hurt you"

I looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth. I always knew when she was. She would look straight into your eyes and not blink until she finished what she was saying.

I smiled as she started leaning in. Our lips met for the fourth time. You've only heard about three times right? The party, twice and now. Well...

_Flashback_

_"Ugh, shove off Bolton!" Gabriella screamed_

_"S..sorry" I apoligised_

_She rolled her eyes and turned around. She knocked into someone, sending us both to the ground. Out lips met_

_End of flashback_

She sighed and we pulled away "But, I have something else to tell you, I..I'm moving"

I sat still "What, why?"

"My dad wants to move to England" She told me, tears running down her cheeks.

I brought her in for a hug.

"I dont want to move!" She cried

"It'll be okay" I shut my eyes for a second. When I opened them she was looking right at me "What?"

Gabriella blushed "Nothing"

"C'mon, what is it?" I asked

She giggled "No!"

"Tell me!" I chucked as out foreheads met

"Never!" She screeched

I smirked "Maybe I'll just go home then"

"Troy!"

"What were you looking at then?" I laughed

"Your face!"

"Well noooo" I playfully rolled my eyes

She put her hands around my neck and rest her head on my shoulder "What's gonna happen Troy?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"When I move. What am I supposed to do?"

"Live your life" I replied "Nothing bad is gonna happen. This is a new beggining for you. It'll be good"

"But, I'll miss everyone. I'll miss you" She sighed

"Huh?"

"I'm falling for you Troy" She kissed my cheek

I pulled away. What? So many thought were running through my head. I needed to get out of there. I stood up and ran out of the house. I could hear Gabriella calling my name. I kept running. I stopped outside a tall building. I had been there before. My uncled worked there. I stepped inside. I said hello to the receptionist, Molly and walked to my Uncle's office. "Uncle?"

He turned around and looked at me "Troy? What are you doing here?"

"You know Gabriella Montez?" He nodded "Uncle, I've fallen for her and now she's moving, I don't know what to do"

"You've fallen for the girl that's always hurting you?" I nodded "Strange boy"

"She told me she had fallen for me but I just ran here"

"She told you she basically loves you and you ran. Did you think about her feelings? You know that girl, she's sensitive about things like that!" He gave me a disaproving look

"What should I do?" I questioned

"Leave it a couple days then go talk to her. I'm sure everything will be fine"

I sighed, this plan of his better work


	7. Gone

_Thank yooooou to all of you that commented on the last chappi. I wanted to get this out quick so here it is!_

* * *

Life for me had just gotten worse. Right now my life sucks more than it did before. It had been a couple of days since I last saw Gabriella. She hadn't turned up at school. It was now Saturday. I followed my Uncle's advice and left it a couple of days before seeing her. I just arrived outside her house to see the 'For sale' sign being changed into a 'Sold' sign and two large moving trucks parked in the driveway. I ran up to the house and found Gabriella sitting on the grass. "I didn't think you were moving so soon"

She looked up at me, her eyes were red and puffy. "I've been calling you but you never answered"

I sighed and sat down next to her. "When..when I ran the other day I went to my Uncle's work place , he said to leave you alone for a couple of days. Now I see that plan didn't work cause you're moving today"

"Since when do you take advice from him?" She questioned

I chuckled "Honestly, I don't know, I was confused I guess. I should have stayed with you. Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling a lot of different things at the moment" She replied "I guess I'm upset"

I nodded. How could I have been so stupid? "I'm sorry Brie"

Mark came up to us "Gabi, come on, we're leaving"

She nodded and we stood up "I guess this is goodbye" I said

She shook her head "Not for forever"

I smiled and she put her arms around my torso. I wrapped my arms around her waist and embraced her. "I'll miss you"

"Really? After all that I've done to you?" She questioned

I nodded "Call me when you get there?"

"Okay" Gabriella answered

After talking for a couple more minutes Gabriella left my arms and climbed into the car. She looked out the window and waved sadly as the car drove down the road.

I turned around and started to walk the oppisite way. When I arrived home I saw Chad in the kitchen talking to my dad "Heyy Troy, did you catch Gabi before she left?" Chad questioned

I nodded and sat down with them "She was a little upset with me but she was okay"

My dad smiled "Things are finally starting to work out, huh?"

I nodded "Yeah, oh, she's gonna call when she gets there"

"Okay" Dad answered

A couple of hours later I walked upto my room with Chad. We were getting on really well. He's a bit crazy but still cool. "Troy?"

"Mmm?"

"How long have you known Gabi for?" He asked

"Uh geez, since we were like two" I answered

"Thats a long time man" Chad smiled

"I know, I just wish she was still here"

"She's just a phone call away man" Chad replied

...

It had been a couple of days since Gabriella left. We talk on the phone and sometimes on Facebook. The seven hour time difference is a bit of a problem though.

School wasn't the same. Everything was dull and grey. Most of the Drama team quit. Singers stopped singing. Dancers stopped dancing. It seemed that Gabriella was the only thing keeping the school alive. East High's not East High without her. East High was dying. We needed her back. I needed her back. But, she's gone. She's miles away and theres nothing anyone can do about it.

I started to walk down the long hallway. No one was happy. No one was laughing or talking to friends. It was like she had died.

I saw Chad at the other end of the hallway he started to say "Come on guys! We don't need Gabriella to make us happy!"

Although, no one seemed to really listen. They wanted Brie back. I wanted Brie back.

Chad sighed and looked over to me. I just shrugged. There was nothing we could do. She wasn't going to come back any time soon.

When I got to my car at the end of the day I decided to go for a drive to clear my head. I sang to a song that was playing on the radio.

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

I sighed and switched off the radio. I was driving along when I saw a girl on the side of the road. I stopped. It was Sharpay. I winded down the window. "Sharpay? Are you okay?"

She looked up at me "I miss her Troy"

"Jump in" When she was inside I said "I miss her too"

"She's my best friend Troy, she's miles away now" She cried

I put an arm around her shoulders "It'll be okay"

"How do you know?" She questioned as I put my hands back on the wheel and sped off down the road.

"I just do" I chuckled "We'll probably see her again soon anyways"

Sharpay nodded "I guess so"

...

When I got home, after dropping Sharpay off that is, I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom cooking dinner. "Heyy ma"

"Hi hunny. Oh! Gabriella just called, she seemed upset. You wanna go call her back?" She questioned.

I nodded and walked into the hall. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" There was a sniffle at the other end

"Gabriella?" I questioned

"Troy! I hate it here! Everyone at school hates me!" She cried

"What why?" I asked

"I..It's because I'm the new kid, Troy what do I do?"

"There's nothing you can do Gabriella, just be yourself. Everyone will come around eventually"

"Troy it's not as simple here!" She screeched

"Then why did you bother phoning?"

"I thought you'd be with me on this one" She replied

"Then you were wrong. I have my own problems at the moment. I don't want to hear yours too"

"Troy..I"

"Don't even bother, bye" And with that I hung up. She could be so inconciderate.

"You did not just do that!" I heard behind me. I turned around to see Lauren standing behind me with her arms crossed. "Troy that was mean!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Troy!"

"Leave me alone Lauren"

I walked up the stairs angrilly, walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. I ran my hands over my face and sighed. Why do I always do something to upset people?


	8. Vacation

_Heyyy guys :) I really wanna get over 50 reviews on this story. So please review! I have 35 at the moment. I know it says 28 but ILoveHsmGurl on youtube has been commenting on very chap of this story on there. I am soo happy with the people who are reading and reviewing on this story. I will be away at half-term. I'm staying with my cousins so there won't be any updates. I might be able to get a chapter out Saturday or Sunday but I have some homework to do. So guys please, please, please review and help me get past 50 reviews! Some people have over 100, I wish I could be one of them. _

_Anywhoooooo, I hope you like this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

I sighed as I looked up at the sky. Things defiantly weren't going my way. I got grounded for accidentally breaking the t.v with a basketball. I got a weeks detention because I got into a fight. And, to top everything off, Gabriella moved. The one girl I truly loved moved. Stupid uncle. I was going to go out and talk to him but now I cant. I can't play basketball, I can't go on the computer, I can't watch the _new _television and my phone's been taken away.

It's been a week since Gabriella moved and I haven't talked to her since the time I hung up on her. She probably hates me. But I can't check to see if she's okay because I broke the stupid t.v with the stupid basketball. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I groaned and my mom appeared at my head. "Dinner's ready"

I nodded and stood up she asked me what was wrong but I just walked inside. I heard her sighing behind me.

After eating dinner I made my way to my room and flopped down on the bed on my stomach. There was a picture of Gabriella on my bedside table I picked it up and looked at it closely. She was so beautiful. Sighed and put it back in it's place.

Three weeks later

I was un-grounded a week ago. Mom told me we're going on holiday but she won't tell me or the others where we're going. So, now we are sitting in the airport bored out of our minds. There was the occasional sigh and groan and 'Why do we have to be here?'.

"Right, I guess I should tell you where we're going" Mom smiled, excitedly.

"Finally" Jake sighed, standing up.

"We're going to England!" She exclaimed

We were all silent. What? She was taking us to the place that Tommy was last seen? **(A/N If you don't remember go back to the start of chapter four)**

"Arn't you happy?" She questioned, her smiled turning into a frown

"Mom, thats the place that Tommy was last seen" Tammy whispered.

"I know sweetheart, but it'll be fun!"

And hour later we had just gotten onto the plane. It was them I realised that the part of England that we were going to was where Gabriella was. When the air hostess said it was okay to turn our phones on I took mine out and sent a text to Chad.

**Dude, guess where I'm going.**

**Troy**

I smiled and sat back into my chair, when I heard a buzzing noise I looked back down to my cell.

**Where dude, where?**

**Chad :)**

I bit my bottom lip as I sent a reply

**London, England**

**Troy :D**

Chad and I sent a few more texts and Chad said that Jason was getting on her nerves so they wen't to play basketball.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Dream

_"How could you Troy?" The girl whispered, tears running down her cheeks_

_"I..I didn't mean to!" I replied_

_"What? You didn't mean to cheat on me? That doesn't make sense Troy!" She screamed_

_"Brie...please!"_

_"No Troy, it's over!"_

_"Brie!"_

_And that was the end of our five year marrige_

End of dream

I woke up startled. "Troy, you okay?" Tammy asked

"Uhh, yeah" I replied, looking out the window

"Are you sure? You were whimpering in your sleep" She told me, putting a hand of my arm.

"I'm okay" I smiled, "Just a bad dream"

"We're nearly there!" She exclaimed "I'm sooo excited!"

I nodded and looked at her "Me to"

"This is gonna be so cool! We might even see Gabi!" She giggled

"Yeah"

When we finally got off the plane we got into a taxi and went to the hotel. When we had unpacked we went out to get some dinner. We walked down to Mc Donalds and sat in the park eating our food. There was a group of friends messing around and laughing. And that was when I saw her. There she was. Gabriella. She stopped in her tracks and looked at me. I got up from my seat, making everyone go quiet, and walked over to her. "Troy?" She whispered "What are you doing here?"

"Family vacation" I replied

There was a voice call for her "Gabi, c'mon, we're going to get some food!"

She looked over at the girl who said it and nodded. She turned back to me and asked "Will you be around tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're here for two weeks. I'll try to meet up with you" I told her

She nodded "I'll see ya then"

"Yeah" And with that she ran off to her group of friends.

I turned around and walked back to my family "How is she?" My mom asked

I sat down "She's okay"

She nodded and bit into her burger.

After we finished our food we took a walk and then made our way back to the hotel.

The next morning

I was walking along the grass in the park when I saw a boy that look strangely like me. He was with Gabriella and another girl. It was then I knew who it was.

Tommy.

* * *

_Ooh so Troy's on London and he's already seen Gabriella and Tommy. What will happen next?_

_Please review!_


End file.
